kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio
thumb Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio (ang. Huey, Dewey and Louie) – trzej siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda, synowie Delli i nieznanego kaczora, według niektórych brata Kaczki Daisy. Stworzeni przez Teda Osborne'a i Alia Taliaferro, po raz pierwszy pojawili się w komiksie z 1937 roku (autorstwa wyżej wymienionych), a ich debiut filmowy- "Donald's Nephews" nastąpił rok później (kreskówkę opracowali Carl Barks i Jack Hannah). We wczesnych historyjkach Barksa ich ulubieńcem jest Maluch, a kumplem- Herbert. W niektórych późniejszych opowieściach ich najlepszym kolegą jest Soniek (w innych tłumaczeniach Tolek Ananas). Wygląd i osobowość Początkowo komiksowych siostrzeńców przedstawiano w kolorowych koszulkach i czapeczkach z daszkiem, pasujących do barwy koszulki. Później ich bluzy stały się czarne. W pierwszej polskiej wersji dubbingowej "Kaczych Opowieści" Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia możemy rozróżnić po kolorach ubrań: Hyzio – czerwony, Dyzio – niebieski, Zyzio – zielony. W serialu "Kacza paczka" każdy z nich zyskuje indywidualny wygląd. Hyzio ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę, koszulę i fioletowe spodenki, Dyzio niebieską koszulkę i spodenki oraz dłuższe włosy, a Zyzio zieloną bluzkę bez rękawów, zielone bojówki oraz czapkę z daszkiem. Mimo że siostrzeńcy wydają się identyczni z wyglądu, tak naprawdę dzieli ich kilka subtelnych różnic. Według Dona Rosy Donald może zobaczyć, że: Hyzio ma kropkę przy oku, zakręcone pióro na kuprze i dodatkową powiekę, Dyzio- dodatkową zmarszczkę na kciuku i inny odcień bieli, a Zyzio- drobny pieg i ukąszenie komara za uchem. Osobowość siostrzeńców zmieniała się na przestrzeni lat. W najwcześniejszych komiksach (i kreskówkach) byli niesforni, bardzo energiczni i skłonni do żartów; uwielbiali płatać figle Donaldowi, doprowadzając go do szału. Byli postaciami, na których bazowało wiele gagów. Można się domyślać, że byli wówczas przedstawiani jako młodsze dzieci. W późniejszych historyjkach są już nastolatkami, najczęściej mądrymi, grzecznymi i odpowiedzialnymi, dobrze się uczącymi (choć są od tego wyjątki- patrz: komiks Rosy pt. "Dzień z życia wagarowiczów") i bezgranicznie ufającymi Poradnikowi Młodego Skauta (taki trend w przedstawianiu tych postaci zaproponował Barks na początku lat 50.). Nieraz swoją dojrzałością i trzeźwą oceną sytuacji przewyższają Donalda, a nawet Sknerusa. Wyjaśnienie tej nagłej zmiany charakteru przedstawił Rosa w historii "Z annałów Młodych Skautów": Donald, mając dość kawałów i nieposłuszeństwa siostrzeńców, zapisał ich do Młodych Skautów. Tam wpojono im twarde zasady moralne i miłość do wiedzy. Mieli wtedy ok. 11 lat. Z komiksów Barksa wynika, że niemały wpływ na chłopców miała również Babcia Kaczka. Mimo wszystko posiadają pewne cechy świadczące o niedojrzałości, przykładowo w opowiadaniu Rosy "The Tree Caballeros Ride Again" reagują obrzydzeniem na myśl, że można by przyjaźnić się z dziewczyną. Zaznaczyć trzeba, że w historiach drukowanych Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio stanowią jedność. Obecnie oznacza to, że wszyscy mają mniej więcej te same cechy. We wcześniejszych komiksach bardzo często mówili chórem lub każdy z nich wypowiadał kawałek zdania. W reboocie serialu Kacze opowieści każdy zyskał własny charakter: Hyzio jest ambitny, obowiązkowy i ufa nauce, Dyzio tak jak Tasia uwielbia przygody, a Zyzio jest chciwy i egoistyczny, uważając się za jedynego prawowitego spadkobiercę fortuny McKwacza. W serialu Kacza paczka Hyzio to lider braci, ambitny, arogancki i kochliwy (ale bojący się niemal wszystkiego), Dyzio to głos rozsądku, żartowniś i zwolennik teorii spiskowych, a Zyzio jest wyluzowanym, kapryśnym i pro-ekologicznym nerdem. Kolorystyka Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że Hyzio nosi się na niebiesko, Dyzio na zielono, a Zyzio na czerwono. Przyjmuje się, że jeśli w danym komiksie jest inaczej, zależy to od błędu w tłumaczeniu bądź w coloringu. Faktem jest, że zdarzają się tego typu niespójności. Przykładowo, Hyzio bywa czerwony, Dyzio niebieski, a Zyzio zielony (jak w "Kaczych opowieściach"), m. in. w komiksie "Koncert życzeń". Koloringu w komiksach dokonują ludzie najczęściej niemający tekstu w dymkach, lub po prostu nie zwracają na to uwagi. Co ciekawe, początkowo nie przemyśliwano przypisywania danego koloru do określonej postaci, a barwy nie miały znaczenia. W krótkometrażówce "Donald's Nephews" jeden z siostrzeńców był pomarańczowy, drugi zielony, a trzeci czerwony, a w kreskówce "Mr. Duck Steps Out" ("Pan Kaczor ma randkę") z 1940 roku kolory ich koszulek to: czerwony, zielony i żółty. W niektórych filmach wszyscy mają na sobie czerwone bluzy. Biografia Według Dona Rosy Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio urodzili się w 1940 r. w Kaczogrodzie w stanie Kalisota. Kaczor Donald miał się opiekować nimi tymczasowo, dopóki ich ojciec nie wróci ze szpitala, gdzie trafił po jednym z ich żartów. Rodzice nie odezwali się w sprawie powrotu synów, więc Kaczor Donald w 1947 r. zaadoptował swoich siostrzeńców. W wielu przygodach towarzyszy im także wujek Kaczora Donalda, Sknerus McKwacz. Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio należą do międzynarodowej organizacji Młodych Skautów. Ciekawostki * Kilka razy w komiksach pojawił się czwarty brat, Pyzio (oryg. Phooey). *Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio są dziedzicami fortuny McKwacza. W komiksie Barksa pt. "Some Heir Over the Rainbow" Sknerus powierzył Donaldowi, Gogusiowi i chłopcom pewną sumę pieniędzy: Donaldowi i Gogusiowi po 3 tysiące dolarów, kaczorkom po tysiącu. Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio pożyczyli swoją część mężczyźnie, który obiecał zwrócić dług, gdy znajdzie skarb. Sknerus myślał, że chłopcy są naiwni i na zawsze stracili pieniądze, ale potem okazało się, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście znalazł skarb i spełnił swoją obietnicę. McKwacz uznał Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia za najlepszych spadkobierców majątku. *W wielu historiach siostrzeńcy traktują Donalda z lekkim pobłażaniem. * W komiksach sympatiami, oraz jednocześnie rywalkami Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia są Kizia, Mizia i Fizia, siostrzenice Daisy. * W serialach Kacze opowieści oraz w reboocie serialu przyjaźnią się z Tasią Van Der Kwak. * W niektórych włoskich komiksach trzymali się z Kwakunią, która była bezkonkurencyjnym liderem tej czterosobowej grupy. thumb|Siostrzeńcy w swoim debiucie (1937)|220x220px Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Kwaczak Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Kacza Paczka Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota w Jukonie Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Siostrzeńcy